


When Only a Hug Will Do

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Written for Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition.My prompt was to include Nearly Headless Nickora theme of wanting to belong. I chose to include the theme of wanting to belong.Harry and Draco spend a night reminiscing about their school days.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	When Only a Hug Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to crazybutgood for betaing and helping me to cut this down! ❤️

“Have I told you that I went to Nearly-Headless Nick’s Deathday party?” Harry asked as he settled himself into an armchair. 

“No,” Draco exclaimed with a half-laugh. “Why on Earth would you do that?” 

“Ah, he’d distracted Filch to get me out of trouble ” Harry shook his head. “I said I owed him one, and that was what he wanted; attend his Deathday party and put in a word for him with the Headless Hunt.”

Draco snorted. “Only you. So, how was it?” 

“ _Awful_ , as predicted,” Harry said with a rueful smile. “Thankfully Ron and Hermione kept me company. There was nothing to eat –– only rotten, stinking food since ghosts can’t really eat –– it was in a freezing dungeon, and the band were awful.” 

Draco laughed louder this time. “Oh, Merlin… I can’t believe this. When was it?” 

“Second year. Halloween,” Harry frowned slightly as he remembered. “Before Mrs Norris was petrified. We were on the way back from the party when I heard something in the walls –– not knowing what it was at the time –– so we followed the voice. Then we found Mrs Norris, and, well… you know the rest.” 

Draco nodded solemnly. “I can’t believe I never knew this,” he said. “I always wondered where you were during the Halloween feast. You missed out.” 

“Alright, don’t make it worse,” Harry tutted. “Anyway, I didn’t mind attending the party. I liked Nick. What was the Bloody Baron like? Did he speak to you much?” 

“Not really. He spoke to some people, I think, but I… didn’t particularly like him being around,” Draco replied, shuddering slightly. “I don’t know why they couldn’t have cleaned his robes.” 

Harry chuckled. “So you wouldn’t have gone to his Deathday party?” 

“Not on your life,” Draco said, shaking his head firmly. “I can’t think of anything worse.” 

“I wouldn’t go to another one, but I felt quite sorry for Nick,” Harry said. “He _really_ wanted to join the Headless Hunt. It made me realise that before I got to Hogwarts, I didn’t really feel like I belonged anywhere. Dudley made sure of that at school, and my aunt and uncle made sure of it at home. So I suppose I felt some sort of… kinship with him.” 

“Oh, Potter, don't make yourself sound even more hard done to,” Draco groaned. 

“Well, I can’t help it. _I_ didn’t grow up with adoring parents, unlike _someone_ I could mention,” Harry replied, lifting an eyebrow. “Plus all the built-in friends that came with a social circle.” 

Draco made a face. “That social circle was hardly the nicest place, remember. Nearly all of our parents screwed us up in some way.” 

“True, but they still loved you unconditionally,” Harry said. "That first day at Hogwarts, I felt like a fraud because I hadn’t grown up in the wizarding world. Even that day we met in Madam Malkin’s, _you_ made me feel so stupid because I had _no_ clue what you were talking about.”

Draco bit his lip. 

“Look, I know you’re different now, but back then… I really didn’t like you. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I’m sure you already know. But when we met again on the train, you already had friends. I’d only just met Ron and I wasn’t sure what we were, but both he and his mum were pleasant to me, making me feel included because they _wanted_ to, not out of obligation. 

Draco frowned. “I still don’t like hearing about how the Dursleys treated you… you’re their _family_. How could they not treat you like one of their own?” 

Harry sighed. “I asked myself that all the time. Especially when I was alone. I couldn’t understand what I’d done wrong. I tried so hard to be quiet and good so that maybe my uncle would smile at me or my aunt would praise me. It never happened. Getting to Hogwarts where people seemed to actually like me was amazing.” 

Wordlessly, Draco held his arms out to Harry who took the invitation and crawled into Draco’s lap. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him until the moment passed. These moments didn’t happen often now, but when they did, the answer was always a hug.


End file.
